Spike Hard! (conclusion)
[continued from Spike_Hard%21] Fox Reporter Mandy Walbert is seen on the special news bulletin, running up to the front door of the Mekatomi Plaza in a bulletproof vest. "Again, this is live at the Mekatomi Plaza... it looks like two men are fighting in the lobby... I think the one without the shirt is Spike." She hesitates just at the door. "I have no idea who the other one is, but, uh, he's dressed more respectably!" She winces at the stupidity of such a line. Inside, Xabat (in a simple disguise) and Spike are throwing punches at each other without much success. Compton Xabat bobs his head to the left just in time. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up! Us young folks, we have a lot more energy! We can go the distance... unlike you!" He tries to stomp down on one of Spike's bare feet with his shoe, then grind it with his heel. Which would probably be really painful, with all the glass and such. Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. Spike Witwicky winces in pain as his foot gets stomped on, and then ground into the glass. A couple of toes just got broke there, probably. There's a growl a pain and of rage, and Spike sneers and swings a nasty looking right hook at Compton's jaw. There's no smart-assed remarks this time, just a desire to punish. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Compton Xabat laughs at the sound of crunching glass. "Ooh, that's got to hurt! What? No witty remarks? No ironic questioning of my virility? Is something wrong with--" CRACK. Xabat's head snaps back and he falls back against the counter, knocking over a computer monitor. He rubs his jaw, as his expression turns feral. "Uff. Good hit, Spikey! I have to give you that." He glances behind himself, then snatches a steel pen from the desk. "However, I think I'll still have to... write you off." Charging forward, Xabat tries to jab the pen into Spike's chest. Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. Fox Reporter Mandy Walbert peers into the glass doors of the hotel. Spike deals Xabat a devastating right hook, knocking him over. "Ooh! Even I felt that one! Spike Witwicky seems to have the advantage over his mysterious assailant!" But then Xabat gets back up and stabs Spike with something metallic. "Oh, god! He just stabbed Mr. Witwicky! Where are the police?!" Spike Witwicky grunts in pain as the pen gets jabbed in his chest. He looks down incredulously. It smarts, but by no means lethal or even wounding - "Oh, c'mon..who does this anymore? Really??" He asks rhetorically. He reaches down and grabs a chunk of broken glass, pen still sticking out of his chest. He slashes at Compton, hoping to do more damage than the pen did to him. You evade Spike Witwicky's grasp attack. Compton Xabat grabs Spike's arm, grunting with effort as he prevents the glass from touching him. "Rrgh... heheh... too slow, old man. By the way, have you been taking your calcium?" He kicks at the side of Spike's legs with his hard shoes. "Wouldn't want your bones to break!" Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. The bones don't break, but that doesn't mean that damage isn't done. He sinks to his knees, groaning, "aw god that hurts..." he grits his teeth. "But not..as much...as THIS!" and drives his fist upward right into Xabat's crotch. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Compton Xabat grins as he brings Spike to his knees. He thinks he's got Spike on the ropes... but then the old bastard has to go for the low blow. "Ooof... argh... you cowardly bastard!" Xabat begins to walk out of the receptionist area in a wobbling gait, hands over his crouch. "Bastard..!" he grunts, trying to put some distance between himself and Spike while he recovers. (no attack) Spike Witwicky gets to his feet, yanking the pen outta his chest and tossing it aside. There's a bitter chuckle there, "What - do I look like Briar to you? Where in the hell did YOU hear that I fought fair?" he walks towards Compton, sweeping the glass out of his way as he advances. "You're talking to the man who blew up his own EXO to make sure you and your boyfriend wouldn't wreck what we'd built." he reaches down and scoops up a smaller handful of glass fragments. Fox Reporter Mandy Walbert gasps as Spike goes down. "Oh, no. The former Secretary General just went down!" Suddenly, however, Xabat's body is jolted and he staggers off from the receptionist area, walking stiffly. "Ooooh. I think that was a low blow. It looks like Mr. Witwicky is holding his own! Hopefully, though, help will arrive soon! Maybe even an Autobot! They... they like to save him, don't they?" She shrugs. Compton Xabat hobbles away into a seating area, glancing over at Spike now and then. "Why do you keep calling him my boyfriend? He's my second-in-command, fool!" He snatches a glass lamp from a table and tosses it at Spike. "And you don't know the first thing about fighting dirty, Spike! I'll show you!" Spike Witwicky evades your grasp attack. Spike Witwicky dodges out of the way and tosses the glass shards into Compton's face. "No. I'LL be showing you, now! No more games, boy. It's time for school." he says, his voice steely and edgy. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Compton Xabat yells loudly as the glass shards dig into his face. He claws at them, trying to dig them out. "Arrgh, you are really pissing me off!!" His face is now covered in blood. "Well, your class is about to end a little early!" Hefting up a chair, he tries to smash it down on Spike. "Have a SEAT, "teacher!"" Spike Witwicky evades your grasp attack. Spike Witwicky moves out of the way, but not without crunching down on some glass. Wincing, but too amped up on adrenalin for the pain to really register, he takes up a chunk of chair and swings for the closest of Compton's knees. "Nah, I think I'll take a stand like Rosa Parks!" he mutters, hoping to drop the little squirtbox where he stands. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Astrotrain soars down into view from the skies above. Astrotrain has arrived. Compton Xabat screams as he's hit, and his knee bends as he slowly drops down to the floor. Squirming away from Spike, Xabat holds up a hand as he tries to think of some way to get an edge on his opponent. "Hold on... hold on, Spike... heheheh... you're not a killer are you? No, you're not. Now... now... think about this! Think about this really carefully! I could've killed all those assholes earlier, but I didn't! I spared them! Couldn't you... do me that favor?" Spike Witwicky nods quickly, advancing on Compton - careful for any funny business. "I tell you what, I won't kill you but I'll damn sure knock you out for the cops to come get." He advances towards the man, but not TOO close. The makeshift club still in his hand. Fox Reporter Mandy Walbert smiles into the camera, as Spike advances towards a prone--and apparently pleading--Xabat. "Well, folks, it looks like Mr. Witwicky has managed to single-handedly beat every single one of the terrorists, and the cops will just have to mop up what he missed! Gotta hand it to that guy, he really knows how to clean house!" Compton Xabat scowls over his shoulder out the window at the reporter, then looks up at Spike. "Cops, huh? Well. I suppose Mr. Cero could bail me out." He reaches into his pocket. "Hell, I should call him right now, get the operation set up, hm?" While he does take out his cell phone, he promptly throws it at Spike's face, then springs to his feet and throws himself at Spike, trying to tackle him. "Or I could bash your f--" CRASH "--ing head in!!!" Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. Spike Witwicky gets tackled, and crunched onto the glass like a Japanese Pro-Wrestling Death Match!! The club is knocked out of his hand, but he reaches for a handy chuck of sharp glass and tries to cut Compton's head or face, whatever he can cut he plans to do just that to! Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Compton Xabat shrieks loudly as the glass digs into his skull. Oww!!! "I hate you! Damn you, I am going to kill you, invent something to revive you with, then kill you again!" Fueled by pain and rage, he stands up, dragging Spike to his feet with him, then tries to throw him over his shoulder out the front door. Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. *CRASH!* Spike gets thrown literally out the front door of the hotel - the /glass/ door of the front of the hotel. Spike looks more like a porcupine now than a older gent, chunks of glass shoved into his back, his arms,legs, and feet. And wouldn't you know it? It's beginning to rain. Police and Fire crews have either end of the block closed in anticpation of SWAT and possibly EDC forces showing up. They aren't here yet though. Pulling a couple of chunks of glass out of himself, Spike pulls himself to his feet and waves Compton on. "Then c'mon, junior...come and take your shot at the title!" Compton Xabat, holding a hand over the wound in his hand, growls, as he kicks open the battered door, walking stiffly towards Spike. "You're just full of jokes, aren't you? Ok. Well, see if you think this is funny. When I'm done beating the hell out of you, I won't kill you. Oh no. I'm going to make you my new lab rat. Yes. Whenever I want to try out a new medicine, or a new procedure... I'll just try it out on you. Maybe I could think up a new way to fix broken ribs? You're going to need it! Raarrrgh!" Xabat lunges at Spike again, trying to send him tumbling down the steps leading up to the entrance. Of course, it might really be painful for both of them... Compton Xabat succeeds in grasping Spike Witwicky, throwing him off-balance. The duo goes tumbling end over end down the stairs, rain pelting the both of them as they tumble out in the street. Spike gets off Compton, though, and takes a few steps back. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to beat the hell out of me that much in order to get your lab rat." he gets up and manages to kick the man in the ribs. If he's lucky, a couple of 'em crack. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Compton Xabat oofs as the leg catches him just right, and a snap is just barely audible. The researcher has been in his fair share of fights--many of his former classmates never really appreciated his genius until he beat them into acknowledging it--but this is easily the worst one of his life, and it may be the worst one he ever goes through. "*hack* Puta! Rrrgh... Try this on for pain!" Swinging his fist widely, he tries to punch Spike in the arm. Normally this wouldn't do much to him, but Xabat is aiming for Spike's gunshot wound from earlier. Ooh. Spike Witwicky steps back, getting out of the way of the fist's swing. He slides forward and tries to just punch him in the gut as hard as he can. "I'm not gonna stop until you either get knocked or stop breathing..I'm slowly losing patience over which one." Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. And just like that, a sonic boom cuts over New York city's airspace. Whipping past the spire of the Empire State Building close enough that windows shatter in its wake, the large purple form cuts down towards the scene of the chaos in short order. Unlike other Decepticons with car modes or otherwise, Astrotrain isn't fortunate enough to have a form that can 'blend in' really. But then, he wouldn't have it any other way would he? Bleeding off speed at a rapid rate, he overshoots the plaza where the firefight is taking place, banking back after a long turn and finally nosing up into the sky. With a quick shift of parts, he transforms, coming down with a heavy *THOOM* of impact not far off from the reporter and her cameraman. That is to say, they are suddenly -under- him, one large pillar like leg to either side. In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Fox Reporter Mandy Walbert watches as Spike beats the crap out of Xabat in the street. "Phew! Viewers at home, I have to tell you that this is easily the most brutal fight I have ever seen in my life. The UFC has nothing on--" She looks up as a shadow passes overhead. "Oh my God." The camera looks up to the side, revealing, standing barely a few feet away... Astrotrain! "D-d-d-decepticon!!!" Compton Xabat's eyes bulge from the hit, and he spits out a wad of blood. "Hrrghglmmgff!" Xabat drops to his knees, clutching his gut. The rain mixes with the blood on his face as he snarls, "You... screw you! We won't give up... go ahead and kill me... damn you!" Then he hears the impact of a certain landing, and Xabat's grin spreads from ear to ear. "Oh my... did you hear that, Spikey?... Even if I can't kill you... he sure as hell is. Heheheheh!" He throws his head back and laughs. "All that effort, for nothing! Hahahaha!" Spike Witwicky looks over his shoulder and audibly groans, rolling his eyes. He looks to Compton and thumbs over his shoulder, "This your idea? Some hidden distress signal to call for some backup?" The old man's eyes narrow, and a grimace comes to his face as he advances on the Spainiard. "He might kill me..but dammit, if I gotta go - you're going FIRST" he throws another fist, this time the target isn't Compton's jaw, it's his throat. Spike Witwicky succeeds in grasping Compton Xabat, throwing him off-balance. Astrotrain stands in place, rain pelting off his form, rifle in one hand as he studies the situation before him. Or at least, he was for a few seconds until he realized the media was right next to him. "...izzat a camera?" he says suddenly, reaching down and plucking up the cameraman by the scruff of his jacket. "I always wanted to do this on TV!" He makes sure the camera is pointed directly at him (holding the cameraman probably helps this) before he continues. "Ahem. Hey BLITZ! WHAZZUUUUUUUUP!?" Quickswitch has arrived. Accelerated, Quickswitch transforms into a sub-orbital jet. As the cameraman focuses on Astrotrain, Mandy Walbert mutters, "Don't move, and maybe he'll leave us alone!" But it doesn't work, and the big Decepticon says, "...izzat a camera?" Astrotrain reaches for the cameraman, who tries to back away, but isn't fast enough--the hand snatches him! "I always wanted to do this on TV!" Astrotrain forces the cameraman to get a REAL close-up shot of his face. "Ahem. Hey BLITZ! WHAZZUUUUUUUP!?" Compton Xabat gasps out suddenly, and grabs his throat. Falling over onto his side, Xabat thrashes about, clawing at nothing as he desperately seeks air--but can't get it. He can't even ask the stupid Decepticon for help. Spike Witwicky watches Xabat as he claws for breath. "You'll be out soon. You'll wake up in a hospital, but also in custody. They won't offer you bond." Astrotrain shakes the cameraman for good measure as he draws out the "Whuzaaaaap?" for entirely longer than is necessary. Subsequently bored, he then tosses the man to one side, luckily into a pile of refuse which while doing nothing for his hygiene at least ensures he lands in relatively one piece. "A'right enough fun and games..." He states, turning and walking across the open plaza towards the two humans, noticing that one is down and Spike is apparently still up. "What? It's over already!? Bah...and here I was gonna start placin bets." The Cybertronian suborbital jet had set off upon hearing that Spike Witwicky, whom he recognized as that drunk human from the Steel Balloon. The silver and red and green tri-colored Six Changer flew in an inspecting circle around the area, examining it quickly. Two humans, one Decepticon. The situation called for a certain kind of diplomacy, he reasoned, if such a thing were a part of his programming. So he reached within his own logic processors and found the closest approximation. With a swift transformation to pistol mode, he aims his lasers toward Compton Xabat, sighting him down the length of his barrel and aims precisely. Not for him, but near enough to the human to make an eloquent point. It remains in the air, hovering a moment before shifting with a characteristically too-rapid sound, revealing a robot of very tall, very broad and indistinct form, difficult to tell what the mech transformed into from that starting point. He fold his arms over his expansive chest, and watches from a distance, extremely disapproving. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Compton Xabat tries to crawl away from Spike, but can only manage a snail's pace--literally. He hears another sound--he looks up, and would groan if he could. A freaking Autobot. Great. And is that a police car and ambulance racing right for him? WONDERFUL. Apparently the spectre of a giant robot or two wasn't enough to keep them away! He punches his fist into the concrete, feeling utterly defeated. The camera appears to shake as Astrotrain continues to yell "--UUUUUUUUUPPPPP" at it, then finally the huge Decepticon flings the cameraman away, its perspective spinning dizzily until it finally lands in some refuse. The poor cameraman can be overheard gasping and thanking Jesus for sparing his life. Spike Witwicky ignores both Cybertronians completely. He reaches out and grabs Compton by the collar of his shirt. He doesn't attack, but merely wants to hold him in place until The Authorities arrive. He keeps the hold firm and his guard up. Astrotrain pauses as he gets aimed at by a flying...pistol? "What now? Shockwave's illegitimate mech children?" He grouses, before Quickswitch takes up his looming position. The triplechanger tilts his head back, taking in the Autobot for a few seconds. His gaze then shifts back to the two humans, noting Xabat being down and out and apparently unable to fend for himself now. And with authorities on the way? "Oh that's just fraggin great." He complains, stomping one large foot for good measure. "Usually I don't give half a turborat's aft about squishies, and yet here I am. I'm a fraggin Decepticon not some squishy lovin Autoscrap! Bah!" With that, he turns in place, aiming his rifle at the side of a nearby building. A series of blasts ignite from the barrel, ripping out concrete and various other materials in a great explosion that showers into the street, presenting an obstacle of some sort from for the authorities. He hopes. "A'right, now back to you. C'mon, get up, wimp! Ya wanna walk outta here or do I gotta carry ya off by the scruff of yer jacket?" Yes, he's shouting that to Compton. Compton Xabat looks up at Astrotrain weakly, slowly lifts up one arm...brings up the fist... the middle finger starts to curl outwards....ooh, they're going to have to censor that out of the broadcast. As for the authorities, they are suitably forced to come a screeching halt just by the debris. Astrotrain takes another moment as the emergency vehicles screech to a halt behind the makeshift barricade. Then, and only then does he finally move forward. Spike of course, standing over the prone Xabat doesn't get much of a choice. Luckily the triplechanger doesn't seem interested in killing him though any words of objection or the like are met with a sweeping hand and an audible, "Shoo! Git!" A moment later he picks up Compton in both hands, looking down at him like he's holding a diseased, hairless chihauhau and might somehow be contagious to mechanical beings. "Freakin disgustin." Compton Xabat's tongue hangs out the side of his mouth as he lies Helplesssly in Astrotrain's hands. Well, at least he isn't going to die today, or be arrested. Erm... he IS going to take him back to Protectorate territory, isn't he? And not, say, dump him in the ocean? The researcher's hand flops up, then flops back down. Whatever he's trying to convey probably doesn't come across. "Pffflltghrt." Spike Witwicky looks up at Astrotrain, "Put 'im down. He needs medical attention and the cops need to have a word with 'im." "Sit! Stay!" Is about the range of the triplechanger's response to Spike, until Xabat makes his words known. "Ugh, even that -sound- is disgustin." Astrotrain mutters, stepping back and suddenly launching into the air a moment later. The hum of his antigravs are soon drowed out as he transforms a moment later. In that boggling display of movement that should render a human into a thick red paste amidst a chorus of shifting gears, somehow when it's all said and done, Astrotrain is once more an interstellar shuttle and Xabat is sitting in his cockpit. How -do- they do it? Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Spike Witwicky calls out, "Providing aid and abetting to a known member of the Protectorate of Nations, Astrotrain?" Spike exclaims, bleeding. "I guess that means you guys are aligned. I'll be sure to let General Briar and Rodimus Prime know that. They'll be very interested." Compton Xabat muses that his car seat is a little big before his head lists to one side, and his eyes shut. He's dead...okay, he's not dead. He just passed out due to an epic beating, lack of oxygen, and g-forces. Decepticon Shuttle WAS pulling away, but the squishy just keeps shouting at him. "What? What!?" he calls out, gaining some height but then rolling upside down and coming back again. Luckily some safety straps wrap around Compton's form a moment later to keep him in place. Not because the decepticon is all that concerned about killing him really but he doesn't want that icky stuff all over the inside of his cockpit. Bad enough he's making enough of a mess as it is. "Sorry didn't hear ya!" And with that, he overflies the plaza one last time, cannon ports on his undercarriage unleashing with that oh so traditional *PTEOW PTEOW!* sound. One of the huge bronze statues detonates at it's base as it starts to topple ominously in Spike's direction, the triplechanger tilting his nose up to rocket into the sky. "HAW HAW HAW!" Spike Witwicky backs off towards the ambulance, where the EMT's begin to work on him busily. There's a hospital stay in his future however short it might be. FIN